


not so bad

by manillak



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, M/M, cuteee, macaroni thief, mama iwaizumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7326994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manillak/pseuds/manillak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'you've been stealing my mac and cheese from the communal microwave and now im mad' au</p>
            </blockquote>





	not so bad

**Author's Note:**

> i love this au  
> bury me with this au

It was a strange feeling to Hajime; Not rushing around the university cafeteria, shoving the leftovers he had packed into his mouth and swallowing them whole as he sprinted, top speed, towards the German classroom. Now that he was sat at a table, German essay competed the night before, he wondered if the cafeteria was always this peaceful. When he was seeing it through blurred streaks in the corners of his eyes while his vision focused on the classroom door, it did seem more… _Panicked,_ to say the least.

 

No, today he was actually free, mostly due to the fact that he had persevered through his homework and not caved in, leaving himself to finish it with Hanamaki’s help in lunch break. Though he was an all-around organized person,  _ too _ organized according to Matsukawa and Hanamaki, it was German homework that slipped through his grasp of efficiency. Having it done on time and in an orderly fashion for once was strangely pleasant. 

On top of that, his mother had called  _ him  _ this morning, taking his responsibility of the weekly phone call. She had been unusually kind to him, choosing not to tirade him with threats on what would happen if he ‘ _ overwork yourself one more time, Hajime, I will  _ **_personally_ ** _ drive there and beat your a-’.  _

She had ended the call with the same seminar she used to constantly ram into his head when he was a young, hot-tempered child.

_ “Remember, Hajime. If life decides to be less than pleasant for you, there’s no point in getting angry about it. Shouting won’t fix anything. Live and let live, okay? I love you.”. _

He thought about the words as he walked over to the cafeteria microwave, Easy Mac cup in hand. The instructions were seared into his memory from years of preparing it, but he still read the back before he placed the container in the microwave, pushed a few buttons, and awaited his Mac And Cheese.

     “Hey, Hajime!”, Matsukawa’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He was waving a thick plastic file in his hand, sauntering towards him. “You got your German essay?”.

“Yeah.”, Hajime grunted, gesturing towards the two papers under his arm. 

“That's a first.”, Hanamaki jabbed, suddenly appearing from God knows where. 

He scowled as the two laughed at his expense. 

“C’mon, let’s go drop them to the classroom early.”, Mattsun advocated. “I don't want this thing in my sight any longer.”. 

The three left, conversation between them mostly being about how Mattsun and Hanamaki were both holding files while Hajime only had two pages and  _ what do you mean it was four-thousand words?! _

_ ___________________ _

Hajime trudged back to the cafeteria alone, his friends opting to skip lunch break to make out in a store closet, much to his horror. He muttered under his breath angrily, having found out that his homework he had worked so hard on was three-thousand words short.

He pushed the button on the microwave, opening the door, only to find the appliance empty. 

_ Who the  _ **_fuck_ ** _ took his Easy Mac?! _

He looked around but the cup was nowhere to be found. Some spawn of Satan had materialized from the pits of hell, taken his Easy Mac and vanished, all in the seven minutes Hajime had been gone. It's evil cackle might as well have been echoing through the air. 

Hajime felt a pressure build against his chest, one he recognized as wanting to punch the shit out something, himself this time, for being such an idiot. Before his fist could reach his own cheekbone though, Mama Iwaizumi’s words chimed in his head. 

_ “Live and let live, Hajime.”. _

Sighing and unclenching his hand, Hajime took three deep breaths and stalked off to the lunch line to buy some ramen. 

* * *

 

 

The second time Hajime was struck by the Easy Mac thief, he blamed it solely on a one Bokuto Koutarou. 

Sitting in the cafeteria during one of his free classes, Hajime was reminded he hadn't had breakfast that morning by a rumbling growl in his stomach. It continued growling- embarrassingly loudly- until he fished an Easy Mac cup out of his backpack and shoved it hastily into the school microwave. The theft of food he had experienced almost a week ago was nowhere near his mind as he tried to stop his belly rumbling. 

“Iwaizumiiii!”, a bellowing shout came from his right. Running straight at him was a ruffled looking Bokuto. 

“Iwaizumi! Man, I'm so glad I found you!”, he continued in the same loud tone despite now being a seven inches away from Hajime’s ear. Ignoring his rebuke about his volume and disgruntled expression, Bokuto went on. 

“Listen, I need your help, okay? Kuroo is coming, and he’ll destroy us both if-”, the white-haired man jerked his head to the right, the way he came, just in time to see an angry looking Kuroo Tetsurou staring him down. It reminded Hajime, poor, confused Hajime, of a bull about to charge. 

“Shit- run!”, Bokuto began to sprint away, clutching to Iwaizumi’s arm and dragging him along. Hajime ran right with him, because he wasn't an idiot. Kuroo had looked ready to kill, and he didn't want to be in the way of that. 

______________

  
  


Hajime dragged himself back to the cafeteria, Bokuto off his back, probably in the bathrooms being strangled by Kuroo. 

He was sweaty from the exercise, having ran two-thirds of the surface area of the school floors. Though bizarre, incidents like these were definitely not uncommon with Kuroo and Bokuto. Hajime had even forgot to ask what the owl-like man had done to piss off his friend so much. None the less, it had made him tired and grumpy, a less than ideal mood for the rest of his classes for the day. He made a mental reminded to shout at the two men for that. 

As he pushed the button on the microwave, he felt a surge of deja-vu in the split second before the door opened. 

Hail, just like he remembered, the microwave was empty. 

Falling to his knees, ignoring everyone's stares because this was a  _ serious matter, goddamn it,  _ Hajime cursed he so heartless that would steal his Easy Mac, not once, but twice, and at his weakest moments at that.

 

* * *

 

 

Next Tuesday, Hanamaki emerged from P.E class and entered to cafeteria to find Iwaizumi slumped over a table, face hidden in his crossed arms. 

“Hajime! What happened?”, he called, running over to where his friend was sitting. Iwaizumi didn't raise his head to even look at him. 

“Are you okay?”, Hanamaki pressed further. “Should I take you to the nurse?”.

Not a single movement came from Iwaizumi, but just as Hanamaki was about to hook his hands under the man’s arms to hoist him up and carry him to the nurse, a sound, muffled from between his sleeves, sounded out. 

“I should have known better.”, Iwaizumi snuffled, sounding dead inside, like he couldn't bring himself to cry. 

Hanamaki sighed and straightened. 

“I don't know what the hell you’re talking about, but if you're sick, you shouldn't strain yourself, okay?”.

Hajime gave no reply to Hanamaki’s sudden, kindly burst of worry. He simply groaned out a dread-filled,

“Yeah.”.

Hanamaki sighed anew, shaking his head and walking off to find Mattsun. 

 

* * *

 

The fourth time Hajime found himself in the cafeteria and craving some lunch, he had a plan mapped out.

He paced over to the microwave, glancing around suspiciously at his fellow students enjoying their meals. Out of his backpack he pulled two Easy Mac cups, shaking them as gently as he could before placing them into the microwave. 

He’d been thinking about it, and maybe his Macaroni thief was just some poor bastard who couldn't afford his own meals. He had plenty of experience with irresponsible spending in university students. Hajime didn't think he’d seen Kuroo buy  _ anything _ with his own money this entire semester. 

Maybe he and his Macaroni thief could bond together over their shared love for easy, quick meals. Maybe Hajime could tell them how cheap the Easy Mac cups were at the store, and that sales on the product were oft-

“Oi, Hajime!”, Mattsun called from the end of the cafeteria. “You left your kit in the changing rooms!”. He held up a black duffle bag, shaking it in the air. 

Hajime stalked over to him, scolding Matsukawa for not reminding him to pick it up as he took it from his friend’s hands, muttering a ‘thanks’’.

Hajime froze, hand reaching out to take his bag, when he realized what he had done. 

_ Oh shit… _

He snatched the bag from Mattsun’s hands, dashing off at full speed back to the microwave and launching himself onto the button to open the door. 

_ It was too late.  _

No, it can't end up like this. Not when he tried so hard. 

But it was too late; The macaroni thief was gone, and so were the Easy Mac cups. 

_ That little shit took them both. _

 

* * *

 

 

Iwaizumi’s legs were hurting, but he honestly couldn't care less at this point. The cupboard under the school cafeteria counter was definitely only built to hold cleaning supplies and the odd bin bag dispenser; It  _ definitely  _ wasn't built to hold someone of Iwaizumi’s size, meaning his back was arched uncomfortably and his legs were bent at an odd angle. 

It was a strange hiding place, but it was necessary. Being right under the cafeteria microwave, it gave Hajime perfect access to whoever had been stealing his Easy Mac. He would catch that douche red handed, and he would make them  _ pay.  _

He had been waiting there for almost three minutes of the five minutes it took his cup to heat up. He was  _ so goddamn close just two more minutes and- _

Footsteps. A beep of the microwave door opening. A content sigh and a click of the lid being removed. 

Hajime jumped out of the cupboard as swiftly as he could, though he wasn't quite as agile as he was in high school, and found himself face to face (Well, face to collarbone, goddamn his short stature) with a porcelain-skinned man with perfectly set bouncy brown locks. The man looked horrified as he spluttered at the sudden appearance of Hajime, mouth full of steaming Mac and Cheese. 

“ _ It’s you! You're the one who’s been taking my Easy Mac!”. _

The man choked on his food in bewilderment. 

“ _ Weeks it's been disappearing, and it’s been you?!”. _

The man composed himself rather gracefully, to Hajime’s distain, though the astonished furrow of his brow remained. 

“Were you  _ hiding in that closet?”,  _ he questioned in nonbelief. 

“Don't ignore my question!”, Hajime clamoured, pointing an accusing finger at him, though it probably would've been more frightening if he didn't have to tilt his head up to glare at the man. “You're my Macaroni thief!”. 

The other blinked fruitlessly at the name. 

“Does it have your name on it?”, he returned, calm and poised, and every perfect hair was pissing Hajime off even further. 

“ _ Yes, it does!”,  _ he pointed his finger towards the rough black scrawl of ‘IWAIZUMI HAJIME’ across the lip of the cup. 

The man stared at it before smiling, charming and wide. 

“Aww, Iwa-chan! You can think of these meals as your bento box to me.”. 

Flames were building behind Hajime's eyes. 

“ _ I HAVE NO MEANS TO GIVE YOU ANY BENTO BOX OF ANY KIND; ARE YOU TALKING OUT OF YOUR ASS?! AND WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME, DONT-”.  _

“Cuttee, you're getting flustered!”.

“I  _ AM NOT-”,  _ Hajime felt his already warm (Goddamn it) cheeks flush even further as he retracted himself. “GETTING FLUSTERED, I DO NOT-”. 

The man laughed dotingly at the outbursts of the angry man in front of him and went on,

“It's okay, Iwa-chan. I’m free on Thursday, you can pick me up for our date then.”.

“ _ I NEVER ASKED FOR A DATE I JUST WANTED TO KNOW-”, _ but the man was gone, and Hajime found himself feeling even more confused than when he had started. 

What had just happened? He had meant to give the man a scolding for stealing his food, but ended up with a date planned for Thursday. 

The empty Easy Mac cup was lying on the counter, and across the middle was written, in neat lettering, a phone number, along with a tiny heart and the words:

‘Call me, Iwa-chan -Oikawa’

_ “Shit… _ ”, Hajime found himself muttering as he copied down the number into his phone, cheeks ablaze. 

_ “I have to check see if I'm free on Thursday.”.  _

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey i finally wrote something not bokuaka  
> also there are a lot of HorizontalLines™ in this fic sorry about that  
> any suggestions for my next fics?


End file.
